The present invention relates to a rear-mounted air guide device for a motor vehicle including an air guide element which can be adjusted in relation to a vehicle body between a retracted inactive position, forming an upper body surface in some regions and having a different attack angle than in an extended active position, in which the device extends in a spaced manner with respect to the upper body surface, and to a device for fastening and adjusting such an air guide element.
German patent DE 42 07 658 C2 discloses a rear spoiler for a motor vehicle including an air guide element which can be adjusted in relation to the vehicle body between a retracted inactive position and an extended active position. The air guide element, in the retracted inactive position, forms the upper body surface in some areas and has a different attack angle than in the extended active position, in which the element extends spaced from the upper body surface.
The air guide element is fastened and adjusted by at least one kinematic gear including a rocker arm. An end of the rocker arm pointing to the vehicle top is rotatably connected to the air guide element, and the other end thereof is pivoted at the vehicle body. The gear also includes a multi-link joint rod chain, which is rotatably connected to the air guide element and the rocker arm, respectively, and pivoted in a joint rod bearing, which can be adjusted in position, and has a drive for the rocker arm and the joint rod chain.
One disadvantage of this arrangement is that the device used to fasten and adjust the air guide element has a complex configuration with a plurality of components, which results in high costs and a relatively high space requirement in the rear of the motor vehicle.
It is an object of this invention to further develop a device for fastening and adjusting the air guide element of an air guide device such that it has a simplified configuration, can be produced inexpensively, and requires little space.
This object is achieved according to the invention by providing at least one support, which is seated displaceably on the vehicle body and can be moved in the vertical direction. On its upper end region, the support includes a contact area for the air guide element pivoted on the support. The air guide element, in the extended active position, rests in some regions on the contact area of the support and is held in this position by a spring element. In the retracted inactive position, the air guide element is swiveled against the action of the spring element and is supported on its bottom by the vehicle body. Additional features of the invention are apparent from the dependent claims.
Advantages achieved with the invention include provision of a pivoted connection of the air guide element to at least one support that is adjustable in the vertical direction. The arrangement of a spring element between the air guide element and support as well as the contact areas on the supports and the recessed accommodation in the vehicle body also permit the air guide element to be adjusted automatically when retracting and extending the supports. This kinematic arrangement has a simplified design with few components, can be produced inexpensively, and requires little space.